


Take Me to Church

by CaptainBlood



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Free Will, M/M, Multi, Religion, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3490517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainBlood/pseuds/CaptainBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco was more than his lover and more than his friend. He was the dark side of heaven and the bright side of hell and if Mario had to burn for eternity because of it then he would be more than willing to set the fire himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me to Church

**Author's Note:**

> Super short and super random, but I just wanted to write something a little different than what I'm used too. Warning: Super vague/flashbacks of sex.

**No Masters or Kings  
When the Ritual begins  
There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin**

Mario should be focused on the pastor's sermon. He should be reveling in the word of God and worshiping who he believed gave him everything he had but he couldn't keep his focus. The pastor's mouth moved but no sound came out. At some point Ann-Kathrin poked him in the side as she turned to a page in a hymnal but he wasn't truly paying attention.

He tried then to focus on his girlfriend's beautiful face, her skin sunlit even in the bleakness of the winter, her eyes more captivating then any he had ever seen before. Save for one person's who shone way beyond compare. He shook his head softly and closed his eyes as he tried to force the thought from his head. He even stole a glance down at Ann-Kathrin's dress, taking note of how figure hugging it was and how fully it made her breasts seem but nothing did the trick. 

Mario finally heard the sounds around him again, and for a moment as he listened to the congregation sing he thought he was successful, but his mind had other plans for him. On that cold Sunday in Munich he sat in church, thinking about the furthest thing from God. 

He inwardly groaned as the heat in his body ran south, his thoughts drifting to the person who had captivated him, damned him to hell for eternity. Bleached hair styled in a fade, piercing eyes that saw through everything, even Mario's clothes and skin. He thought of the way that body looked sprawled out on his mattress, nothing to hide it but the sky that was growing dark and the sun that refused to bask them in light again. 

He could no longer hear the hymn and instead all he heard were moans, soft and uncontrolled. For a moment he swore he was losing his mind. He also swore he could feel it, _it_ being the way the _other man_ felt as they moved their bodies in perfect harmony. Mario swore those noises were more beautiful than the word of God and more beautiful than the thousands singing next to him in real time. 

He was going to hell, he wasn't to be saved and it was all the fault of the bright eyed vixen that sauntered into his life in the form of his best friend. In the form of Marco Reus. For a man that had it all and had a life that god would have approved of, Mario Götze was merely a human with free will. Free will that led him to make the choice of allowing Marco to seduce him because he had also allowed the blond to take away his peace and eternal life.

_Every sin is equal._

He thought he heard the pastor say but he wasn't sure when the singing stopped and when the sermon began again. He put his hands in his lap in a desperate attempt to cover the growing bulge that was hardly covered by the black dress slacks he adorned. At some point he felt Ann-Kathrin put a hand on his knee and she may have looked at him out of concern but his eyes just wouldn't focus. He couldn't have seen her if he tried. 

"Excuse me for a moment," Mario said as he jumped up from his seat and blindly walked down the long isle away from the pastor, away from his girlfriend, and away from the statue of Jesus Christ that hung from the front of the church. He didn't stop until he was outside, the sunlight and the cold wind being the only thing he could use to determine his location. 

He fought the urge to be sick as a memory played back in his head. One where he was curled up with Marco, their tongues battling for dominance and their legs intertwined to create what Mario thought was the most beautiful unity. Marco and him painted a pretty picture of a bad way to lose your eternal life. 

He didn't know how his faith wavered or how the _beautiful_ evil of sin took over his life and if he was honest with himself he would say that he didn't care. He choose to press his lips against Marco's own, he choose to help undress the blond and lay him down on a bed, he choose to be a sinner and he had never felt more at peace. 

Ann-Kathrin was good to him, but Marco was better. She was the lesser of two evils and yet Mario would still burn in hell before he choose her over the latter. He had her on his hip and he had Marco wrapped around his finger, _sometimes in the literal sense._

Marco was more than his lover and more than his friend. He was the dark side of heaven and the bright side of hell and if Mario had to burn for eternity because of that then he would be more than willing to set the fire himself. 

He waited for Ann-Kathrin to come outside before they walked towards his car and though she asked several times if he was all right Mario would tell her nothing but the truth. 

"I've never been better."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos or whatever else are always appreciated and more than welcome! Feel free to drop a request/prompt in the comments also, I promise I will fill anything. :)


End file.
